elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Archived:The Death of a Duchess
Testing... Testing... Everyone Here? Welcome, I'd like to introduce everyone who has clearly clicked this link and landed on this page. Based on the plot of the Casiieomark Family, a character project I am working on, I have set up a quest that allows you to take the world we call "Elementrium" in a new persepective. Let's take it away with the prolouge, roll film! The Mystery in the Fire Classroom Arrival of Brianna Casiieomark Now on the warm breezy day of March the 3rd, a lighlty blonde haired girl was making her way across the courtyard and up to the regal school, the International Academy of Elemental Instruction, or for short The Elemental Academy. She was not one familair with Elementrium as Elementrium was not familiar with her. In fact, on few people knew she was of existence. And her name was Brianna April Casiieomark. '' ''You see, Brianna was the twin sister of Scarlett Kianne Casiieomark, daughter of the fair nobles Sierra and Octavian Casiieomark. However, her mother did not want anyone to know of her existence, for... special reasons so her life had been kept a secret. One of the many secrets this family hides. Her father was to not one to deny his wife's orders so he did not rebel against her. So as Scarlett grew up and took in the beautiful planet of Elementrium, Brianna was stuck inside. '' ''In a dark, creepy, manison. How nice. Now that we have some background information, let's follow this little lady shall we? Brianna was journeying down the corrider swinging her purse and humming a sweet tune as servants from her manor carried her luggage when she passed the Fire Classroom, except everyone was crowding around it... The Death of Scarlett Ding! Dong! The witch is dead! '' Well, at least she will be in a few moments. Whistling "Twisted Nerve" under my breath, I decided to go ahead and actually get on with my plan. It had been some time by now that I wanted to do this. Strangling her would definitely be fun, but her muffled screams could give me away. We needed a quiet death, and quiet was everything I'd want from that duchess. She and her friends had been oh so mean to me! Several times. I never retored with comebacks. I never spoke at all. We first had to throw down the first pawn. ''Tick tock, tick tock. I enter the fire classroom only to find Scarlett's back facing me. Stealthily I walk towards her, bolting the door closed behind me and with one arm around her neck and the other over her mouth, I speak, my voice a mere whisper only bound to disappear in a fraction of a second, "Dare to utter any sound from your mouth and I'll crack your neck." I threaten. I feel a scared nod under my embrace. I sneer. She really things she has a chance of getting out of this one. I turn her around, and with my latex gloves on, I grab her tongue with my left hand and with my right one, the disposable scalpel. With a swift slash, I cut her tongue off and find it amusing how it keeps wiggling in my hand. Before she can manage to scream, I bang her head against the wall and she's rendered unconscious. Now lets get to work. Ding! ---- The masterpiece in front of me is fricken majestic. Her mouth open to reveal her tongueless void and lips' opening elongated by my scalpel, her eyes red from the acid I poured on them. Her arms are crossed over her chest, palms up and open, each one cupping one of her ears. Just for effect, I slit open her throat and placed her tongue on the opening. And on her forehead, I wrote a small message, that is very readable: See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil. '' To give it a final touch, I gingerly placed on her head a bunny tiara. I spit on her face and it lands on her irritated, and wide open left eye. ''Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! '' ''Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead... See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil When the daughter of Sierra and Octavian approached the classroom, she could see through the slits of space between the crowd, yellow tape. Someone had been murdered. Brianna slithered through the crowed until she reached the front, and what brang her to gasp was the body before her. Brianna's sister lay in a folded position, her tongue by her neck and a very visible message written in blood across her forehead. "See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil" What had her sister done so terrible she had been murdered in such a depsicable way? Brianna was determined to find out, and the first thing she'd do was find her old friend. She glanced into the classroom again and spotted several teachers had been examining the classroom for any clues of the murdering. But apparently this murderer must have done this countless times, as their was no trace, nothing. And it scared Brianna down into the depths of her soul. I shall hunt you down to the ends of this world, and unto the next one if I have to, as my mother once said, "No one dishonors the Casiieomarks." So That Was Entertaining Now that we have that done, character submission. Of course, we already have our main character so I shall post her here, but volunteers? As of now, there is a limit of seven characters, not including Brianna. Let's begin! Brianna Casiieomark 4.jpg|Brianna Casiieomark|link=Brianna Casiieomark SeleneNWB.jpeg|Selene Nightluck|link=Selene Nightluck FredB3.jpg|Fred Baker|link=Fred Baker Jack Erdmann 2.jpg|Jack Erdmann|link=Jack Erdmann Quinn-Birch 3.jpg|Quinn Birch|link=Quinn Birch Georgios Birch GIF (2).gif|Georgios Birch|link=Georgios Birch Anneline.jpg|Anneline Edan|link=Anneline Edan Victoria 3.jpg|Victoria Edan|link=Victoria Edan Part I: Hey You! Yeah You! It's Time to be Interrogated! Brianna was pacing in front of the mess hall doors when her best friend and savior appeared. "Hey Bri-" Suddenly, Brianna tackled Jack in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for helping me!" Jack stumbled back, a bit red. "No p-problem.. Um... Anyway, I have all the names of everyone in the crowd this morning. I suggest we interrogate Scarlett's friends and acquaintances first, what do you think?" he asked once she released him. "Sounds like a plan... Except... No one knows I exist really besides the Staff and well... you. So..." "I already had that covered ages ago. C'mon, go in. I'll back you up, okay?" She nodded in response and opened the door. Selene's Interrogation Anneline's Interrogation Victoria's Interrogation Quinn's Interrogation Georgios's Interrogation Fred's Interrogation OOC: Should I post in Part II? If so, like, what should I post? OOC: Yes, you do, and you do what it says. Look at other examples, you can ask who they are, what they're doing their, basically stuff like that. Stall for clues, and at the end he'll give you a note with a riddle on it that you can either give to Brianna or decipher yourself. It's like an interactive game. Part II: You're Singing The Words Wrong ATTENTION! Only advance to this part if you have finished your interrogation! After the interrogation, all students returned to their normal school day activities, however, you (your character) happen to take a wrong turn and wander into a dim hallway where a stranger leans against a wall at the other end. You choose to talk to him. Anneline's Encounter You pick up the note, it reads: So you know my secret But it's not a secret I am the unknown, and I am the dead And the dead always win, they always kill ---- You have several options. It is now night and curfew will draw in. You can either chose to skip dinner and break into the basement, or wait until tomorrow and go to your dorm. Victoria's Encounter You glance at the note, it reads: So you know my secret But it's not a secret I am the unknown, and I am the dead And the dead always win, they always kill ---- You have chosen to leave the classroom. Now you cannot go to the basement, curfew has drawed in and you must return to your dorm. Contine to Part III '' Fred's Encounter ''You have enough nesscary information to go infrom Brianna. At this point you may choose to either stay here and help the 'Murderer', run off to tell Briannna, or walk away and keep it to yourself. You have informed someone of your information. You must now return to your dorm to sleep. In the morning you will meet Brianna, Jack, and Hollander in the Mess hall. Continue to Part III Selene's Encounter You stare at the hallway he took for a second. Then you realize something, you had just messed up big time. You could tell he had some type of connection to Scarlett's death, but the chance to find out more had slipped away, you turned to leave. You have failed. You have collected no information for Brianna, now your character will be condemed to a future uncertain. Contine on to Part III '' Part III: The Day, The Night, and the Murderer For All Failed For all characters who failed to get information from the Murderer during Part II, you will meet up with Brianna, Jack, and Hollander ''in the Mess hall with any other failed characters. ''Brianna has managed to collect a clue as to Scarlett's Murderer and has a main suspect now who shall remain unknown until Part V. You may either spy on Persephone, or go shopping with Brianna. Continue to Part IV ---- For Remaining Characters: For All Who Chose Basement For characters who have chosen to break into the school basement during dinner, here you will role-play the events if the break in. You have found the files you came for, and solved the mystery of a student's disappearance. However, returning from the Mess Hall, you spot Persephone, a close friend of Newton's, sneaking along the hallways. You may chose to spy on her, or ignore it. Continue to Part IV '' For Those Who Slept For all characters who have chosen to resort to their beds before the next day, you will meet in the Mess hall, you can chat with failed characters, but take not Basement characters are not available for conversation. ''FOR VICTORIA: You have been asked to come outside and talk with Brianna, at the same time you will be subconsciously looking for Jack. Continue to Part IV '' ---- '''Remaing Characters: Part IV: When The Ends Meet Spying on Persephone '''''Amongst all the tricks, Persephone has gave you a clue. You can either go off on your own, or report this to Brianna. Continue to Part V Shopping with Brianna OOC: What with Fred now? OOC: You continue off as if Brianna returns from her conversation with Victoria OOC: XD, sorry, but Selene can handle her only so far. OOC: I swear, one of these days I am going to stuff that girl's head in a toilet, (JK, no I'm not actually) You have uncovered the passageway, and are now on your way to the final chapter. Contine to Part V (Legend) OOC: How do I continued with both Fred and Selene to the next part? OOC: You only contiune with Selene, because you never continued with Fred OOC: Awwww.. can't I now? XD Also... how do I continue... OOC: No, and I told you how, you didn't do anything. So consider Fred dead. You continue by posting under the Legend label, find a way to go in so it doesn't seem suspcious Looking for Jack Part V: Once a Prodigy, Always a Prodigy Legend A glowing green wisp passes Anneline, directing her towards a certain path. A voice. A voice saying, "This way..." coaxes her there. "Hello, Anneline. It's nice to finally meet you. How's my sister?" A somewhat mysterious voice echoed throughout the cave. And standing in front of her, is a stranger. A stranger by the name of Marcus. His smile fades into a scowl. "I said how's my sister!" he yelled. "You know her, you know her you liar! Now how is she?!" "You talked to her before you came here, you know her you liar!" Marcus narrowed his eyes, glaring at her with a powerful ferocity. "Silence," he ordered, his voice ringing out, bouncing out along the walls. The cave shook, rocks fell. "You, are at my mercy. And I don't like killing my guests." He studied Anneline for a second and smiled. "You're interesting, you might actually have another use besides yelling stupid remarks at me." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a long list of murders, and I definitely don't remember a Scarlett." "....I-It's..." he started, "You, really don't want to know...." He sighed, "See, it's those... those '''sterotypes '''that everyone makes, that makes life so difficult. You're not stupid, you're not stupid if you try not to be, and you can be talented if you take the time to find yourself. Following... '''them' hasn't done anything for you all these years, has it? And look, just being away from them for a few days, you found someone who adored you no matter what. I'd help you, and I'm sure Persephone would have too, but... You know... Time travel isn't possible yet, not even here." Marcus cracked his knuckles and looked at the roof, "It's Max. The murderer, it's Max."'' Marcus rasied an eyebrow and glanced at Selene. "You're late Nightluck." He smiled, partly amused at the conversation. "Max... has a dark past with royalty, more in general, Earth royalty. She's an Earth Elemental herself. And Scarlett was one of her, quote and quote, 'enemies'." "Unfortunately, yes. Without Brianna or Jack, Max can go on to kill any royalty she wants and not get caught. As a school guardian, she can access the Ancestral Records room in the school basement and remove any records of the murder. And before you ask, Jack and Brianna are descendants of a past Omnia member. That's why they're so special," he continued. "Right now she has Jack hidden somewhere in the school catacombs, and as we speak she's going after Brianna so I suggest we quit chatting and go find her before the worse happens." "I have to warn you, the catacombs are a dangerous place, I'd know personally, I've been there before while I was alive. And Max is even more deadly, she'll stop at nothing to complete her scheme, she'll go as far as unnecessary killing, she's not a force to underestimate." The plot has finally been revealed, and the key is so close in range. To unlock the second gate, go find the Prodigy to get to the third gate, and unto the final one. Continue to Part V: Prodigy Prodigy With a flame in one hand, and a knife in the other one, Marcus forged onward, the two duchesses close behind him. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face them. "She knows were coming... There's serpents at the next corner." He let out a hush sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, a whole lot better then waiting for a Winter serpent to come eat us alive. Well eat you, I'm already dead." "Ooh, that hurt Princess. Yeah I have powers. Unless Selene has a better plan, I think this is are only chance." "I've been down here for several weeks, and I'm fine. Maybe it has something to do with your cells. They're live so they get affected by the enviorment... Unlike me." "Yeah, anyway, not the point. Let's put your plan into action, 'right?" The snow white serpents hissed and turned their scaly heads to stare at Anneline. "Who daresss... to challenge usss..?" one hissed. "And they're talking serpents... nice," Marcus whispered dryly. "Do you not know the tale... of the serpentsss.. child?" "You lie! Foolish child, you shall now perish!" The serpents prepared to strike, showing their swiftness. '' ''"Don't move Anneline! I reconginzed these serpents. They're not Winter serpents. They're the Elder Serpents. They guard the other entrance to the school's treasury." '' ''Marcus stepped out, "Hey... Um, you haven't happen to see the way to the catacombs have you?" The serpents looked at him, finally one spoke, "Dead. Dead elemental. No threat." "Uh... You're welcome?" he murmured. "We know of the pathway spirit, but at what cost shall you receive this knowledge?" the serpents replied finally. "C-Cost?" One of the serpents studied her, but none of them said anything. They glided along the floor, swiftfully, and gracefully and surrounded Selene. "You are of the wealthy, are thou not? There is no such thing as a low cost, all costs are high, maybe not now, but later. If you suggest on taking the "lowest" cost... Someone must contribute half of their soul. Only the living, as the dead, there souls are all they have left." Thunder echoed throughout the cave, which just turned out to be the snakes' laughs of amusement. "A sixth of a soul? Oh the poor children of this age! What have they been teaching them?" "Sacrifices, sacrifices. And to answer your previous question, half a soul, is half of your memory, and a part of your personality." One serpent glided towards her. "You are not brave child, but you are worthy. If this is all... We must have one more request." "The crown of the kingdoms." Marcus yawned as he listened to the conversation. "What the f*ck have you been learning for the past six/five years?" he spoke up. "In the time of Ancient Elementrium, there was one ruler before the elements split up into kingdoms. All direct royalty's crowns are based off of it, but the original is kept in the school's treasury." "One, you should know that because they review it in History in 5th Year, and Two, it's a test obviously." The serpents didn't give her a second glance. "No one is testing your patience child, it is a test like the deadman said. You are the one testing yourself, only the good proceed, the wicked shall perish. Now before you attack me, I dare say you take it easy on the tail, all the fighting is doing is taking a toll on my spine." "I am testing your willingness." Marcus groaned and faceplamed, "We're going to be here all damn day. It's a f*cking test, I think we've both said this. The Elder Serpents don't need the damn crown for anything, if they wanted it, they'd get it. It's a test of willingness, of intelligence, and self strength. It's not that hard!" "Then you may want to find your loved one first, the archangel Max shall soon kill him," the other one finally spoke. "Edward, let collection go, and let them pass, Max is a dangerous force, even we know this," they spoke again. "Because this world depends on Max's destruction, we let you pass on the terms earlier before. There shall be no test, time is ticking," Apparently, Edward, said. Champion The Chancellor Category:Quests